A lighting source which emits white light is conventionally used in shops and other locations. For example, in a shop which displays products such as food, a lighting source which emits white light having a high saturation may be used to implement shop lighting in order that the food products have vivid colors when viewed.
As one example of a lighting source of the type described above, a lighting source has been proposed which includes a filter having a light-transmitting base material in which neodymium oxide is dispersed (refer to International Publication No. WO2011/108203).
The lighting source disclosed in WO2011/108203 includes a light-emitting unit which is covered by the filter. The filter absorbs light in a specific wavelength band (570 nm to 590 nm) from among white light emitted from the light-emitting unit. Through the above, the lighting source is able to emit white light having a high saturation. One example of an index which can be used to express saturation is a feeling of contrast index (FCI) (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-73923). Reduction in radiant intensity of white light in the specific wavelength band from 570 nm to 590 nm, results in an improved FCI value for the white light.